


Muke Threesome (Proof)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were a Luke girl before you met 5sos but fell in love with Michael when you did. You married Michael but you're best friend spills that you were a Luke girl on your wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muke Threesome (Proof)

"Thanks for dropping me off. I've had a great time" I smile when I get to the door of mine and Michael's house.

"No problem. I've had a great time too" Luke says, giving me a warm hug, squeezing me tightly before releasing me.

"Wanna come in for a drink? Michael will probably be on his PlayStation anyway so it would be nice for him to speak to someone besides me" I offer for Michael rather than myself. We'd came off our honeymoon a couple of months ago and we've just done nothing but stay in the house, have sex, watch movies and TV. Don't get me wrong, I love doing all that, probably more than I should, but it's unhealthy to stay inside for such a long time.

But Michael has been the worse. He doesn't want to go out because of the paps because our marriage has just started and they want to see 'warning signs' of our marriage going badly already. Plus, Michael's never been the person to go outside walking or anything like that, even our dates have been more film based or/and a cheap takeaway.

Plus Michael declined Luke invitation to come to the cinema with him, so I did instead. I'm guessing he's just tired or something, or didn't feel up to it, but it'll be nice for him to see Luke since they haven't for a while.

"Yeah sure. Is he okay? He seemed a bit off on the phone to me, and it's a little strange for him to not come and watch the new Maze Runner film" Luke's frowns slightly and I can tell he thinks it's his fault why Michael didn't come, but I'm pretty sure he's just on his man period.

"Dunno but I just think he's just tired or coming down with something" I say, trying to cheer him up but I'm not sure whether it worked.

I unlock the door to hear nothing. Silence. I look around in the living room to find nothing and assume he must have gone out. Great.

"He must have gone out, probably needed some food. Have a seat and grab something from the kitchen if you want. I'll just go get changed since this is really uncomfortable. Put something on the TV if you want" I say, leaving him in the living room and walk towards the bedroom.

"What you doing in here?" I gasp when I open the door to Michael sat on the edge of the bed with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Drinking" his lips barely move to say the word. His eyes on the bottle. 

"Michael, what are you doing? You're drunk. Why? You were perfectly fine this morning" I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a worn top of Michael's and some sweats.

"Was I?" Michael just mumbles under his breath.

"Michael stop it! Why you acting like this? You look a mess" I roughly pull off my dress that is a little small which is why it's been digging into me the whole movie.

He really does look a mess. He's just wearing a stained oversized white shirt that's hanging off one shoulder, with only boxers on underneath. He doesn't look like he's showered and his hair in every direction, and not in his usual sexy way.

He doesn't answer me so I just sigh in annoyance and try not to let this differ my nice day with Luke. We've had a great day and now Michael's got drunk and sat here acting badly done to; he was invited to come.

I pull off my bra and just put the shirt over the top since bras are just torture devices that hold women's boobs up.

"Put your bra on. I'm not having him see them" Michael spits under his breath, saying 'him' through gritted teeth. I flinch at the tone and turn back to put him in his place, but then I see his tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Speak to me" I drop to my knees in front of him and bring my hand to his cheek, but he roughly pushes my hand away.

"Put your bra on" he orders again. I furrow my eyebrows and wonder why he's making such a big deal about my bloody bra.

"No. I never wore my bra when we were on the bus so I don't see why it's such a big deal now. I'm uncomfortable wearing one Michael. If you think Luke would make a move now, even though he's seen them many times before, you're bring stupid. Especially since I just got married to you! And you're in the other room! Not to mention he's you're best friend!" I snap. I'm sick of this. He's upset and he's more bothered about my bra rather than actually letting me help him.

He just mumbles something I couldn't understand and shoves me out of the way when he stands up. He storms over to where my bra is and picks it up.

"Put this on or tell him to go home" he demands.

"No!"

"Then I'll go tell him to go home" he goes to walk past me to go through the door but I stop him with my palms on his chest. I notice his eyes soften at the sight of me, stopping himself from storming off any further.

"No! Please just tell me what is wrong" I plead, keeping eye contact with him because I know that's what will work the most.

"Your friend's speech" he mumbles with a hint of hatred on his tongue.

"From our wedding?" I furrow my eyebrows since I can't remember it well enough, but I don't understand what that has to do with it.

He gives a small nod, making myself remember what she said.

"I'm so thankful to be here and to be Y/N's maid of honour. To be honest, I really didn't expect to be here today, especially with Clifford being your last name! I can remember two years back we we're sat on my bed, scrolling through pictures of you guys" she points to Luke, Calum, Michael and Ashton sat on our table. "I can remember I was an Ashton girl and Y/N was a Luke girl, which is strange since both of us ended up being with someone different" she drags out, making everyone laugh. Though, she did sleep with Ashton at one point, which her boyfriend, Calum, doesn't know about. "We both just wanted to meet you guys and tell you that you were bloody awesome at playing instruments and you're voices were like chocolate to our ears, when we surprisingly meet you guys, but we fell in love with the two people we never thought we would! I'm so glad though. I'm especially glad because I have never met two people so perfect for each other than Michael and Y/N. Sorry you have to lose out Luke!" She winks over to him, and then continues to speak about our adventures of stalking 5sos, me having a cardboard cut-out of Luke in my bedroom and our first date.

Then it clicks.

He either thinks I still like Luke or that something went on between us both since I met them wanting to fall in love with Luke rather than him.

"Are you upset because I used to like Luke before I met you?" I ask, looking up at him, shaking my head at the thought of him being upset because of this. This would explain why he's barely spoken to Luke since the wedding and declined his invitation to come today.

He doesn't say or move but sometimes nothing can mean more than millions of words.

"Michael, you're being silly. I don't have feelings for Luke as anything more than friends. I lost those feelings as soon as I realised how perfect you are" I say but it doesn't seem to go in. He just looks down at me, trying to see if I'm lying, as if he thinks I am.

"Are you okay? You've been in there a long ti-oh hey Michael! I thought you were out" Luke walks into the room, which must be a sight since me and Michael are only wearing a shirt, and you can tell Michael's been and is still crying, and I'm going to.

"I bet you wish I was" Michael grumbles, looking away from Luke. I can tell he's drunk but not enough to not know what's going on and has control over his words. His emotions are just heightened.

"What?" Luke frowns, obviously hearing him, sadly.

"You heard" Michael grumbles again.

"There's nothing going on Michael" I state as a fact since there is no doubt in my mind that I have feelings for Luke, romantically.

"Prove it" Michael lifts his head up as if he's just came up with the best idea.

"What?" I say since I don't know how I can prove something like that.

"Kiss him. Show me that you don't react the way you do to me. Show me. Show me he doesn't make you feel the way I do." Michael's eyes darken as they look into mine, glancing at Luke then goes back to me.

"What? No! I don't need to kiss him to know he doesn't make me feel as good as you do!" I shake my head at his idea.

"I do"

I turn to Luke who just looks scared and like he wants to leave. I can't read his expression very well but I can Michael's, enough to know he's serious and it's not just because of the alcohol in his veins.

"Are you serious?" I ask Michael even though I can tell he is.

"Yes. If you don't do it, I'll assume it's because you're worried he'll make you feel better than me" Michael warns, as if saying I have to do this or our marriage is in trouble, and so is Luke and Michael's friendship.

"Okay" I gulp and kiss Michael on the cheeks softly. "I love you, I promise" I whisper, trying to show him them words are only for him.

I reluctantly walk over to Luke who looks confused on what to do. I won't make him do this but I need to prove to Michael because I know he won't stop thinking about if I have feelings for Luke.

"Just kiss me Luke. Please." I say, standing close to him. He gulps, making his Adam's apple slide up and down.

"Okay, for you." He turns for me to Michael and says confidently. "I know I don't have feelings for Y/N anything more than friends, I will enjoy this but not because it's her but because she's a girl. You need to understand that before you make us do this because Y/N will feel the same."

Michael just nods, as soon as he does, Luke grips my hips and presses his lips harshly against mine. It's so unfamiliar that my lips almost push him away. There is nothing wrong with them, but it's the fact my lips have only had Michael's plumper, full lips on mine for over three years.

I slowly kiss back but I'm not enjoying this. It's not fun. I pull back and turn to Michael.

"That's not good enough. I want to see you with him, all the way." Michael's head shakes when I look at him to see if that was okay.

"What do you mean? Like a threesome?" Luke cocks an eyebrow but doesn't seem disgusted by what Michael is suggesting.

"Well, kinda. It'll be like a test, but I'm willing to try if you guys will. I just want to know for certain. I know Y/N, and I want to know for certain I'll not be signing divorce papers" Michael's confidence scares me as he says the words that ache my heart, but for some reason my body likes the idea of what Michael is referring to.

Luke just looks down at me, worrying me since it means he's questioning whether this is a good idea, and hasn't objected to it yet to come right out and say how bonkers this is!

"I...I...I don't know. Michael are you sure this is okay with you? I don't know what to think! Luke?" I turn from Michael and up to Luke.

He just shrugs he shoulders, giving me my answer.

I take a step back, gasping at them both for agreeing to something so barbaric! A threesome! Wouldn't that be cheating? Would it make it awkward? Would my feelings towards Michael change? No, that's a silly question! I married Michael for a damn good reason, but I can't deny the fact I pressing my thighs together to try and decrease the pressure between them.

"You don't have to-I just thought-I don't like you as anything more than a friend but sleeping with you wouldn't be that bad-I mean, oh god, what do I mean?" Luke paces slightly, running his hands through his perfect quiff.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I kinda just thought the idea was rather hot, and I'd like to know who can make you come the hardest..." Michael mumbles, making a noise form from the back of my throat caused from his words. My thighs burn from being pressed together with so much pressure. No one can deny how great it would feel to have to guys trying to make you come the hardest!

And that's when my body speaks for me, not the person inside screaming about how bad this idea is, but my soaked knickers from just the thought of Michael and Luke taking turns on me.

I nod, almost missing Luke's smirk and Michael's boxers under his white shirt tighten.

"Come here" Michael demands, instantly pressing his fingers into my waist and connecting our lips. The familiar feeling comes back, making a moan escape my lips. Our tongues collide with ease, tracing each other with the occasional moan causing them to vibrate. Michael pulls away and I whimper at the lost but smirk when I turn to Luke whose jeans aren't leaving anything to the imagination.

"Kiss him, hard" Michael guides me towards Luke by pressing the small of my back. I walk towards to Luke and am surprised when he grabs my cheeks and pushes me so my back is pressed to the wall. His lips instantly mould with mine, mixing his sweet taste with the bitter taste of the alcohol Michael had consumed. I hold a moan, but it escapes when his presses himself against me, releasing some pleasure but adding to the need to come.

"Get on the bed, Y/N" Michael grunts from behind us, forcing me and Luke to disconnect and me to walk over to the bed where Michael is still standing next to. "Undress and sit with your back against the headboard"

I obey, quickly pulling off Michael's shirt, exposing my chest and knickers. I contemplate covering myself up because of Luke but decide we're too far gone to end this now. I bend my knees slightly and wait for Michael's next order.

"Make her come. Only her." Michael's order is vague, but gives Luke enough to crawl over and slowly spread my legs. He runs a finger over my slit, collecting mostire and teasing me by dipping in my enturance just long enough to gain a small moan. He presses the finger to his lips, licking and cleaning the evidence, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I gulp but then shake slightly when he roughly grabs my thighs and presses his tongue and lips against my bundle of nerves.

Every circlur motion of his tongue increases the feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost until I feel I'm going to explode all over his tongue. He presses his tongue flatly against me, slowly dipping into my hole, making my thighs shake around his head. I arch my back but he stops and uses on palm to press me back down.

I feel the bed dip, causing me to look up from Luke eyes and over to Michael who's kneeling just next to my head with his hand slowly pumping his length. I bring my lip between my teeth at the sight and my hand from Luke's hair to Michael's length, replacing his own and gliding my thumb over the precum oozing over the tip.

"Closer" I make out after struggling to even move my lips to force words. Michael brings himself to my mouth, slowly pushing himself till I feel him touch the back of my throat. Luke seems to worry he's not getting enough attention so he doesn't give me any notice before slamming three fingers into me, pumping through the discomfort to me screaming in pleasure around Michael.

I force myself to bob my head, taking as much as I can. Both of them moan at the same time, instantly causing me to reach my high around Luke's fingers, which are slightly longer than Michael's, and almost choking around Michael. Luke pumps his fingers, riding out my high while I increase my pace with Michael until hot liquid shoots down the back of my throat.

"Wow" I say panting, my voice slightly hoarse from Michael's assault.

"Now fuck her" Michael demands to Luke without even glancing his eyes at him. Luke's eyes widen making me slowly remove his clothing till his painfully red length stands at my entrance.

"As you sure?" Luke asks us both when he lip presses against my clit again, teasing me. Michael says yes while I nod because I'm unable to speak. He removes his tongue from me, stands and slowly presses into me, filling me with pleasure.

"Do you like that princess?" Michael whispers in my ear as Luke picks up the pace.

I bite down on my lip to stop the moans and mumble a 'mmhm' to answer Michael's questions.

"Use your words" he demands, pressing his lips shortly against mine.

"Y-yes" I drag out, answering truthfully because I am in too much pleasure to wonder whether that was the right answer.

"Better than me?" Michael's voice sends vibrations down my spine from this dominant control that contrasts the sweet sound of his voice.

"N-no" I shake my head and reach to grab the pillows at either side of my head as Luke tries to prove to me he's better by practically slamming into my fragile body.

A husky, throaty moan echoes through the room from Luke, causing wetness to pool even more around him. His eyes are clenched shut as he forces himself to increase the speed of his thrusts, almost sending my body into overdrive. I know he's trying to prove he's better, probably for his own ego, but I don't want him to.

If he makes me come harder than Michael does. It could put our marriage in jeopardy. But I do want a good orgàsm. And from the way this is going, it's guaranteed it'll be more than good.

Luke grabs my legs and puts them on his shoulders, making my back arch at the new deeper position. My legs shake, sliding off his shoulder slightly from the orgàsm rippling through my body from the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck!" I moan through gritted teeth, digging my nails into the sheets.

"Don't you dare! In her mouth now" Michael practically pushes Luke out from within move, making Luke's expression fall from not coming but lighten again when I wrap my palm around him, which is wet with myself. I slide my tongue up and down his slit, collecting precome and a deep moan.

My lips tightly wrap around him, tasting myself with every swift move of my tongue. I hum around him as I feel Michael's fingers slide between my folds. I take as much of Luke as I can, feeling him hit the back of my throat repeatedly.

"Shit!" Luke moans, gripping my hair with his fist as I bob my head in a past pace. Though I stop suddenly when Michael fills me, stretching me a little more than Luke.

And that's when Michael tries to prove himself.

His palms grip my waist, pushing himself as deep as possible into me then quickening his pace so fast that my vision becomes blurred. I can barely think straight but try to move back into a rhythm with Luke, but it's impossible.

"I can't" I choke out as Michael pounds into me, rocking my body back and forth, hitting my g-spot with very powerful thrust. Luke just nods and goes to stroke himself but I push his hand away, telling him without words that I will help him finish, just not with my mouth.

I move my hand in the same pace of Michael's thrusts, making Luke throw his head back with his tongue peeking out of his lips. Both of us moan in sync while Michael attaches his lips around my left nipple, nipping and sucking harder as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

I suddenly feel some hot liquid cover my hand and land on my right boob. I drag my eyes from Michael's sweaty hair that is sticking to his forehead to Luke who's breathing heavily with his head facing the ceiling.

I gasp as the sight and try not to look so aroused just by the sight of Luke with flushed cheeks and come all over himself and me.

"Look at me" I hear Michael demand. I snap my head to him after he catches my attention by pulling all the way out before slamming back into me again.

His palms cups my cheeks, pressing our lips together in a sloppy kiss but makes me move my nails to his back, dragging my nails down to just above his waist that is still moving in a backbreaking pace. I spread my legs even further to feel more of him but make the mistake when my back arched from the intense pleasure.

"Let go" Michael mumbles against my lips as mine move into an o shape. I come around him, clenching until he fills me entirely. My legs shake around his waist and my nails dig even harder into his red hot skin. He moans into my ear one last time before collapsing onto me, pulling out and flopping down beside me.

Both of us pant with our eyes clenched shut, focusing on the blood pumping through our veins.

After a couple of minutes of us both laying there, I hear the front door shut, making me remember Luke since I'd forgot he was even here as soon as he came on my chest.

I feel some wet sweaty hair lay on my chest after a towel cleans me over while I lay too exhausted to move.

"I knew only I can make you squirt"


End file.
